The present invention relates to apparatus for measuring and indicating strength of vaginal muscle contractions and more particularly concerns such apparatus uniquely arranged for use with a simplified and inexpensive pressure transducer.
The need for both direct measurement of strength of vaginal muscle contraction and the benefits of providing an indication of such contraction, as is required for exercise of the muscles, have been recognized for many years. A number of devices have been developed for clinical measurement of vaginal muscle strength and for the provision of feedback that displays both occurrence and strength of muscular contractions which may not be otherwise detectable. Apparatus of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,507,858; 2,541,520; 2,839,050; 3,598,106; 3,640,284; 3,683,893; 4,050,440; and 4,167,938. Devices shown in these patents generally embody pressure sensing mechanisms that provide dials or gauges, or the like, for displaying pressure variations. Instruments of the prior art are fairly bulky, complex, difficult to manufacture, and costly. Accordingly, relatively expensive prior apparatus may be acceptable for clinical use, but is unacceptably complex and costly for use as an individual home exercising apparatus.